


Love Me Wrong

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Series: Terrible Things [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chatting & Messaging, Communication Failure, Falling Out of Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving On, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Nishinoya leaves Japan. Asahi tries - and fails - to communicate his feelings for the libero. Would it be all too late for them both?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Terrible Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Love Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, cheya here!! i hope you like this one. short, but hella pain. 
> 
> Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020 Day 3.  
> Photographs. Defeat. I can’t lose you too/this too.
> 
> Inspired by ["Love Me Wrong"](https://open.spotify.com/track/59uEiooaCUECb1fMmo6Sr9?si=SMwfq9qcSIa_py94XpDsEQ) by Allie X & Troye Sivan

[Azumane Asahi] I know you’d get this once you land somewhere you said you were going, but are you really, really okay? Please text me back. Take care out there, Noya.

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] It’s been three days, Noya. Are you fine? You insisted that you deactivate your social media... and I am getting worried. Daichi said that of course, you’re fine, but still...

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Noya... Been a week since you flew out of Japan. I know you would tell me that I should just focus on fashion school, but I really could not focus without knowing how you are, and where you have gone off to. I know... things can be hard at this time, but... know that I am here for you. Yeah?

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Azumane Asahi] You’re alright. Thanks for telling me, Noya. Wait, are you... in Russia? Your flight was to Spain, right? Am I dreaming this? It’s past 3 in the morning here and I am not sure...

[Nishinoya Yuu] I rilly am! Travelling to clear my head! U shouldnt b too worried abt me, Asahi-san!

[Azumane Asahi] I know.

[Azumane Asahi] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Waaa! Dats a cool... shawl?

[Azumane Asahi] That’s a coat, Noya! Does it not look like one? I knew it. The design looks bad.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Nah. Looks cool. Ur amazing, Asahi-san/

[Azumane Asahi] Thank you. Uh... Sorry for touching the wound, but... are you sure you’re okay?

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Noya?

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] It’s been a week since we last talked, Noya. Hope you’re doing okay.

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Noya? It’s been a month.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Finished travelling thru Russia, lost my phone otw. I’m in Germany!

[Azumane Asahi] Noya... you scared me.

[Nishinoya Yuu] You shouldn’t really wake up when I message, Asahi-san. It’s lyk, 5am there, ryt?

[Azumane Asahi] Yea, been up all night to finish the embellishments on a design I was working on...

[Nishinoya Yuu] Ooh! Sounds fun. But u dont rilly hafta check up on me on the daily.

[Azumane Asahi] Oh.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Imma be ok, Asahi-san. U dont hav to actually wait for updates... or contact me a lot! Imma send pictures when I get gud ones too! Its fine.

[Azumane Asahi] Are you sure? If this is about Kiyoko and Tanaka...

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] I know you don’t like me checking up on you while you travel, but... It’s been two months. I just care, and I want you to know that.

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] I know you’re probably busy but my first fashion show (for school, not professionally yet. Nothing big like that yet.) is tomorrow. And I feel like it was my first time at Nationals again.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Vietnam really has nice food!

[Azumane Asahi] That looks delicious, Noya. My fashion show went well. I think? I got decent grades for it, so I think they must like it a little... Haha, anyway, enough about myself. How have you been, Nishinoya?

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Canada is sooooo big. Gonna be here for a bit.

[Azumane Asahi] Noya! I’m glad you’ve been enjoying yourself over the Holidays! How are you?

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Australians are nice!

[Azumane Asahi] You look cool, Noya. I like the hat.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Thanks, Asahi-san!

[Azumane Asahi] You replied! But just sending pictures every once in a while is fine, too, if you’re not up for a conversation yet...

[Nishinoya Yuu] No, no. Issokey, I can chat for a bit. Still cannot belieb it’s been a year since I left Japan!

[Azumane Asahi] Yeah, it has been a year. We’re doing fine.

[Nishinoya Yuu] I know you guys are doing fine. Ya’ll are the most responsible, amazing people I know. Ofc, u guys r gonna be just fine. Even without me, even without telling me.

[Azumane Asahi] I don’t know what to say, Noya, but I know Tanaka has been so nervous about telling you. He cared so much about what you would do, or think, once he breaks the news about his relationship with Kiyoko. I am sure he did not mean to keep it from you.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Can we... not talk about this anymore, Asahi-san? I love Ryuu and I understand why he did what he did, and I have no choice but to be happy for him and Kiyoko-san. I know he didn’t mean to keep it from me for months. He must have been reaaaaally nervous and too conscious about it! That’s how Ryuu goes!

[Azumane Asahi] But...

[Nishinoya Yuu] But this is all personal, Asahi-san. I gotta move on, yanno! So I can be happy for them without guilt. Without shame. And without pain. I hope u get me, Asahi-san.

[Azumane Asahi] I get it.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent twelve photos.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Amazon adventures!

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Chile is chill.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Colombian coffee. I think u will like this, Asahi-san.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Clothes in Peru are soooo nice. Maybe u can get good kinda fabrics here!

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Bolivia has good sights!! Their food is good, too!!

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Heading somewhere...

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] New Zealand! The air is so fresh.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Indonesia’s spices! Ah, I can eat so many of their foods all day.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] White-sand beach in the Philippines!!!! Their foods are soooooooo nice. Ppl are nice too.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Singapore!!!! Look at this Merlion thing!

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Sent a photo.

[Azumane Asahi] The Tanakas miss you. The wedding had been fun!! We all miss you, Noya.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Macau!!!!

[Azumane Asahi] Can we talk, Noya?

[Nishinoya Yuu] Heya, Asahi-san!! It’s been a looooong while, huh? U been busy with fashion school?

[Azumane Asahi] Yeah, something like that, and something else too.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Oho? U got a partner???

[Azumane Asahi] What? No! Of course not!

[Nishinoya Yuu] Y so sure, Asahi-san?? Even I tried to date a bit in my travels!! Never saw someone as beautiful as Kiyoko-san tho!! But hey, I moved on already!! So, don’t worry abt that anymore!!! It’s been what? More than two years??? I’m ayt now, hbu?? Why not date, Asahi-san! Ur like super cool.

[Azumane Asahi] Yeah, about that. I’ve been trying what you were doing.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Eh? Wdym???

[Azumane Asahi] Moving on, I mean. I tried it because Suga was worrying.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Move on? Eh???? From whooo?? U were rejected, seriously???

[Azumane Asahi] Didn’t need the official rejecting when it was obvious.

[Nishinoya Asahi] Ooohhh? Was it Daichi-san? Suga-san??? Or were u attracted to Kiyoko-san too????

[Azumane Asahi] No. I... I had... Well, I think I still do, so I have... a crush on you, Nishinoya. I care for you a lot. I really do.

[Nishinoya Yuu.] Oh. Is that why you’ve been trying to reach out to me a lot before?

[Azumane Asahi] I think so. I have always been amazed by you, Noya. And I think I see you as more than a friend.

[Nishinoya Yuu] I think you’re really cool too, Asahi-san, but...

[Azumane Asahi] I know. That’s why I already tried to move on. I know, Noya. It’s okay.

[Nishinoya Yuu] I am sorry, Asahi-san.

[Azumane Asahi] I want to try courting you, Noya. This is me trying to toughen my resolve. I want to try. I really do. I want to make you happy.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Maybe not now, Asahi-san. I am still not ready and I think you have other things in your life you should focus on. And I want to keep travelling too.

[Azumane Asahi] Oh. Alright.

[Nishinoya Yuu] But, pls!! Don’t disappear on me, Asahi-san. I can’t lose this too. You just... love me at the wrong time, Asahi-san. But thank you for being brave, and for telling me. I have to reject you this time.

[Azumane Asahi] I know. I can’t lose you too, especially not because I think I really fell for you. I still want to be your friend.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Yeah! Maybe we can try, someday. After you graduate. Or something! But right now is really no good, Asahi-san.

[Azumane Asahi] I know, hahaha. I admit my defeat, Nishinoya. Maybe I can follow you someday. If you let me be with you wherever you go, when you’re ready for it.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Maybe.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Sent a photo.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Maybe we can see Egypt together someday, Asahi-san.

[Azumane Asahi] You know I’m going to wait.

[Nishinoya Yuu] You shouldn’t but who am I to stop you, Asahi-san? Your determination has always been fragile but it’s tough when you put your mind to it!!

[Azumane Asahi] It’s because of you, you know. You strengthen me.

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Noya?

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] It’s been a year. I’m going to graduate soon.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Congrats, Asahi-san.

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Thanks, Noya.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Hahaha! No worries, even if u replied a few months late, ahaha!

[Azumane Asahi] Yeah.

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] I see ya going to Paris for Fashion Week? I can be in France the same week too! Then, maybe, we can go to Egypt, as we talked about, u know, before?

* * *

[Azumane Asahi] Noya, can we talk?

* * *

[Nishinoya Yuu] Congrats on your engagement, Asahi-san. I heard from Shouyou.

[Azumane Asahi] Thanks, Noya. Hope you can be happy someday too. Havin fun travelling?

[Nishinoya Yuu] Yeah! I always have fun!! I’ll be off somewhere again!!

[Nishinoya Yuu] To clear my head.

[Nishinoya Yuu] To move on... ahaha.

[Nishinoya Yuu] Asahi-san, have a good life!!

**Author's Note:**

> if it isnt much, please drop me some love thru the comments section, please?


End file.
